falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Heartfield (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Heartfield is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It appears in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. History & Ivory Laboratories Heartfield was a large urban city in the Southeast of Equestria before The Great War. The Last Day had a devastating effect on the population. While city was large it held relatively little military value, and was therefore less defended compared to places like Canterlot or Manehattan. Considering the extent of damage the latter locations received, Heartfield held no chance. There were a few Stable-Tec Stables in the areas around Heartfield, but most of the residents had no place to escape to. The city rose up in a relatively flat and featureless area of land. The basic grid layout of the urban plan along no natural barriers meant the balefire fallout from the megaspells could evenly distribute and settle. Three clearly visible craters from the largest megaspells are the most radioactive regions of the city. The even exposure of radiation created a higher rate of ghouls than the average city. The radiation concentration brought in many feral ghouls from the surrounding areas, including nearby Savanneigh. The sentient ghouls ended up settling on the edges of the city, creating a profitable trade relationship with passing caravans as they were the only ones who could safely scavenge the downtown and return with useful goods. This ghoul community would exist for a long time, as noted by Doctor Greenshift who made contact with them over a century and a half after the war. However, the community would eventually be destroyed by the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps. They were partially blamed by the rogue military faction of maintaining the high numbers of feral ghouls spread throughout Heartfield. The Chemical Corps were most interested in the Ivory Laboratories Headquarters Tower located in the city center. The tower had a major fracture above its third story, and was leaning against the ruins of two other pre-war skyscrapers. Heartfield had an extensive underground subway network before the war, which also connected to the town of Savanneigh. This would be very useful to Frozen Peaks as Cabbage Crop helped her escape from the city. Behind The Scenes * "Heartfield" is based on the city Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. * The name comes from the "Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport" which makes Atlanta one of the largest air travel hubs in the world. * The location was created accordingly because of the biological warfare plot of the story, and the Centers of Disease Control and Prevention headquarters located in Atlanta. * One of the original inceptions of the story idea came from the first season of The Walking Dead, which features a fictional zombie-infested Atlanta and CDC Complex which is destroyed by self-detonating explosives. * SkyBolt's song rewrite of The Sound of Silence was created at the end of writing "The Ice Mare" and was meant to portray a ghoul like Cabbage Crop waking up in post-war Heartfield. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)